EL Pasado y el Futuro
by Shenling
Summary: JanxOli


Yo SE EL TITULO NADA QUE VER PERO JUSGUEN, ESPRO LO DISFRUTEN ….

**LA LLEGADA**

La verdad es que ya no le importaba lo que ocurriese con su vida, en esos instantes deseaba morirse, y tenia una razón suficiente para pensar en ello, su mejor amigo se iba a comprometer en dos días, con quien sabe quien, eso le molestaba, la persona que se iba a casar con su amigo, como la odiaba, aunque no tenia por que, el era solo eso su amigo, y así lo consideraba, ahora no le quedaba mas que ir a la dicho fiesta, de pronto tocaron a la puerta de su habitación, quien seria y a esas horas, la verdad es que no deseaba abrir pero la curiosidad fue mas grande que su deseo, se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta, y oh sorpresa al abrir unos brazos lo rodearon y sintió que unos labios se juntaban en su mejilla dándole un beso, tanta fue su impresión que no se pudo contener de pie, cayéndose junto con la persona que lo abrazaba, alzo su vista pues no había observado a la persona que lo beso, era una chica de cabellos rojos y grandes ojos azules, cual fue su sorpresa la observarla mejor y divisar que era su hermana, ella lo miro y le dedico una calida sonrisa, mientras se levantaba y le extendía la mano para que el hiciera lo mismo, el hombre no salía de su asombro, pero cuando reacciono, la estaba abrazando y llorándole en su hombro, mientras ella solo se limitaba a acariciarle sus rubios cabellos, se separo de ella y la miro fijamente, habia cambiado mucho, se cambio el color de su cabellera, ya que esta al igual que la de el era rubia, antes, levemente el le sonrio, y ella lo miro preocupado….

Dime qe te pasa, te noto muy extraño, y por que llora sin control, vamos Jan puedes confiar en mi – dijo con dulce voz

Lo siento Escarleth, es solo que me siento feliz de que estés aquí con migo – dijo secando sus lagrimas

No me mientas sabes que te conozco, y aunque estemos lejos el uno del otro, conozco tu forma de ser y se que esas lagrimas no son por mi regreso – dijo tomando el menton de su hermano – me contaras que te sucede? – mirndolo dulcemente

Esta bien, pero si después de ello me odias lo entendere – contesto ocultando su mirada

El chico conto los detalles de aquello que lo hacia sufrir tanto, su hermana lo escuchaba atenta a cada palabra, no mintio que se sorprendio cuando le confeso aquel amor que habia guardado en su corazon, pero ella solo obto por comprenderlo, dedicaba una sonrisa a su hermano en señal de que a ella no le importaban sus preferencias sexuales, al contrario las apoyaba, ya que era su hermano y eso la hacia sentirse mejor …

Todo lo que me has comentado, me ha dejado muy admirada, sabes no te odio, al contrario te admiro, eres valiente al confesarme tu amor por Oliver, y al aceptar que a pesar de todo tu lo apoyaras siempre, cuenta con migo iremos juntos a esa fiesta, recuerda yo estoy aquí para apoyarte siempre – dedico una de sus sonrisas y abrazo a su hermano

Gracias, Escarleth, ahora se que tu estas aquí para mi como cuando éramos niños, y también se que sera mi pilar, gracias muchas mil – dijo y abrazo a su hermana dejándose llevar por la calides de aquel abrazo

La noche paso, el dia habia llegado, este dia perderia a la persona que mas amaba, pero eso ya no importaba, el era su amigo, y debía apoyarlo en todo, aunque el no estaria solo en su dolor, tenia a su hermana y ella era ahora su pilar, se levanto con suma calma de su cama, se dirigió al baño, se dio un refrescante baño, se vistio, y salio de su habitación para bajar a desayunar, ese era el dia en el cual debía ser fuerte y demostrase que no se dejaría vencer, llego al comedor su hermana ya estaba ahí, le sonrio y el respondio de igual manera, desayunaron, y el momento llego, ya era hora de irse a Francia, a la fiesta de Oliver……

(En otra parte de Europa)

Hoy es el gran dia mi "amor" – decia una chica de hermosos ojos café – dime no te sientes contento por que nos comprometerán hoy – dijo con cinismo

Tú más que nadie sabe que solo estoy con tigo por que mis padres me lo pidieron, pero si por mi fuera créeme que yo no me comprometería con tigo – respondió con furia el peliverde

Oh, vamos Oliver, tanto tu como yo, sabemos que por "tu" metida de pata es que estamos aquí, ya que si no estuviera embarazada de ti idiota no estuviéramos casándonos – dijo saliendo de la habitación del chico

Lo se y créeme que me arrepiento – susurro mientras comenzaba a llorar – "si tan solo hubiese sido tuyo Jan, créeme que a mi me hubiera hecho sentir mejor" – pensó mientras miraba por la ventana

Las horas transcurrían, el no quería salir del cuarto, estaba listo para la dichosa fiesta, pero eso no le importaba solo se dedicaba a mirar las estrellas por el balcón de su habitación, cuando vio que un jet estaba aterrizando en el patio mas grande de su casa, su corazón latió como un loco cuando observo mejor que era el jet Jan Carlo, Dios el había llegado al fin, se emociono y sonrió lo mas que pudo, pero al recordar el por que su amigo estaba ahí dejo de hacerlo, estuvo observando a que hora bajaba el ser de su afecto, y cuando lo vio no hizo mas que sonreír melancólicamente, lo vio se veia tan guapo con sus pantalones negros y su camisa blanca por dentro la cual encima llevaba un esmoquin negro, su corazón latió mas, pero los celos lo empezaron a invadir cuando vio bajar a la chica de cabellos rojos, la cual vestia un vestido negro de brillantes que dejaban ver su hermosa silueta, ella le sonrei a su Jan, y eso le molestaba, pero cuando cayo en sus pensamientos se sonrojo, desde cuando era "su Jan", desde cuando lo poseía, desde nunca, se adentro de nuevo a su habitación, y se recosto en su cama, omenzando a llorara….

(Aquí entran los italianos)

Habian llegado antes de la fiesta, ya que no habia nadie mas en ese lugar, estaba nervioso y triste, pero miraba a su hermana y eso lo hacia sentirse un poco mejor, estaban ya en la entrada de la lujosa casa, toco el timbre y un hombre de edad mayor salio , al fijarse de quien era le sonrio y saludo dejándolos pasar como ya conocidos de la casa, entraron en la salo solo pudieron ver a la madre de el chico peliverde sentada en uno de los sillones tomando un poco de te, y platicando con una joven de cabellos negros, cuando los vieron la mujer mayor se levanto a saludar a Jan y su hermana, se presentaron ante la otra joven la cual no le quitaba la vista de encima a el haciendo que se sintiera mal pregunto por el novio, le indicaron donde estaba y si deseaba verlo antes de la fiesta, el solo por inercia asintió, dejo a su hermana en la sala con aquellas mujeres, mientras el subia las escaleras, llego al fin a la habitación del ser que amaba, estaba dudando en tocar, pero se armo de valor y toco, el otro chico al parecer no quería abrir, toco ahora con mas fuerza, hasta que la puerta se abri, dejando ver a un sorprendido Oliver y aun Mancarlo muy extarñado por las lagrimas de su amigo….

Hola Oliver, como estas, parece que no muy bien – fruncio el entrecejo

Jan, ho..hola – tartamudeo los nervios de ver a ese ser amado lo estaban matando – yo..yo he estado bien y tu?

Bien creo, dime si estas tan bien por que lloras, hombre hoy es tu dia, no eras tu el que me dijo eso – respondió el otro adentrándose a la habitación mientras se acercaba a su amigo y el ponia una mano en el hombro

Se estremeció ante el contacto sabia que si lo veía se iba a dejar llevar por sus emociones – Jan, podemos hablar sobre algo que me esta matando – dijo mirando al suelo después de haber cerrado la puerta

Si oli dime yo te escucho – respondió ante el repentino cambio de su amigo eso lo estab preocupando y al parecer lo que le diria le iba a ayudar mucho…

Continuara….

Un poco corto por que quiero saber si les gusta la verdad este es mi primer olixjan y eso me hce sentirme un poco nerviosa espero les guste y una pregunta mas que les gustaria que hubiera en el cap 2 ahora si adios…..


End file.
